Angel
by JulyBooth
Summary: Temperance Brennan nunca acreditou em anjo, ou em qualquer coisa referente à existência de um Deus. Mas naquele dia ela soube, sua vida mudaria, para sempre.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamier: Brennan e Booth não são meus, são de HH que sempre nos deixa aflitos. ^^_

* * *

**ANGEL**

Autora: Juliana Alves

Classificação: PG-13

Advertências: Romance

Capítulos: 5

Completa: [ x ] Sim [ ] Não

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Temperance Brennan nunca acreditou em anjo, ou em qualquer coisa referente à existência de um Deus. Nunca foi religiosa, muito menos devota a algo que não enxergar, mas naquele momento em que foi salva pelo mais novo Agente do FBI Seeley Booth ela se permitiu pensar que talvez pudesse sim haver um Deus e que ele mandou Booth na hora certa e no momento certo. E naquele dia ela soube, sua vida mudaria, para sempre.

*.*.*.*.*

Temperance estava na sua corrida matutina, como fazia todos os dias. Seu fone estava no ultimo volume tocando Hot Blooded e ela mal via as pessoas a sua frente, tão grande era sua velocidade. Ela estava chateada, na noite anterior ela tinha brigado com seu atual namorado, não que ela assumiria que tinha um namorado, estava mais para um intercurso sexual. Seus dias no Jeffersionan era o único motivo para ela está feliz.

Finalmente, depois de quase três meses de experiências Camille fez com que ela escolhesse um substituto para Zack. E naquele dia ela iria receber seu novo assistente e o mais competente, Wendell.

Os últimos acordes de Hot Blooded estavam tocando quando ela deu um pico de velocidade e passou correndo pela avenida movimentada perto do parque, o sinal ainda estava verde para os pedestres, mas um motorista apressadinho não se importou e a ultima coisa que Temperance lembra é de uma buzina e braços fortes a envolvendo.

*.*.*

Seeley Booth era novo na cidade, e seu emprego no FBI seria desafiante, mas tinha sido isso que ele tinha escolhido. Ele tinha se apresentado no dia anterior, por isso estava feliz, conheceu seus chefes e seus colegas de trabalho e tinha conversado com o psicólogo, Dr. Sweets, que pareceu para ele mais uma criança que qualquer outra coisa. Ele também ficou ansioso para saber se teria algum parceiro, mas seu chefe apenas informou que ele substituiria o Agente que organizava os crimes investigados com a ajuda do Instituto Jeffersionan.

Seeley achou divertido quando Andrew, seu chefe, o informou para ter paciência e cuidado, pois a antropóloga que ele iria trabalha era meio sem noção e não se importava se sua sinceridade machucaria os outros. Curioso Seeley perguntou qual o nome dela, Andrew o informou: Temperance Brennan. Sorrindo Seeley agradeceu e foi para casa seu dia efetivo começaria só no dia seguinte, ansioso ele não sabia o que fazer em casa, há tempos queria conhece-la, queria faze-la acreditar no impossível, para que assim ela pudesse viver intensamente.

Agora ele estava no meu do parque trotando, seu fone no ultimo volume tocava Hot Blooded e ele sorria, assim que passou por duas jovens sorriu para ambas e ganhou suspiros em troca. Ao longe ele a viu, seu coração batia a todo vapor ao reconhecê-la e sua ansiedade foi à loucura quando ele pensou que chegaria perto dela. Sua função não era apaixonar-se, mas não pode evitar e por causa disso ele estava ali naquele momento, mas ele ainda não sabia se isso era uma maldição ou uma benção.

Ao vê-la correndo até o sinal seu alerta interior gritou e ele correu também, ao ver o carro em direção dela ele correu ainda mais rápido e conseguiu chegar a tempo de pega-la e ambos caírem na calçada, Seeley a encarou e antes que ela fechasse os olhos ele pode contemplar os belos olhos azuis, que ele sabia que seria sua salvação e perdição.

_Continua..._

* * *

Reviews Please... :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Um

Temperance voltou à consciência e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi cheiro de antisséptico, então ela soube que estava num hospital. "Odeio hospitais!", pensou ela. Aos poucos ela abriu os olhos, mas os fechou rapidamente por causa da claridade. Na segunda vez teve mais sucesso e conseguiu focalizar numa figura adormecida na poltrona no outro lado do quarto.

- Hey Sweetie. Você acordou.

Virando a cabeça em direção à voz, Temperance viu Angela entrar com dois copos de café. Passando pelo desconhecido ela o cutucou o acordando e entregando o café.

- Ange? – Chamou Temperance.

- Yes? – Perguntou Angela sorrindo e se sentado na cama.

- Quem é esse? E o que ele esta fazendo no meu quarto? – Perguntou ela tentando não demostrar preocupação.

- Oh, Ele. – Perguntou Angela sorrindo. – Ele vai se apresentar. Hey, Booth. Vem aqui ela já acordou.

Booth se aproximou com cuidado, ele estava com medo da reação dela, e se ela o expulsasse dali, ela ainda não o conhecia e ele tinha certeza que assim que ele dissesse quem era e o que fizera ela o agradeceria e o mandaria embora, mas com a pouca confiança que tinha chegou ao pé da cama e sorriu.

Temperance o encarou com um brilho diferente no olhar, ela nunca tinha vista alguém tão bonito como ele. Ficaram ali se encarando como se mais nada existisse, os olhos dele eram castanhos e transmitia uma paz que a deixou tonta por um momento e um sentimento tomou conta dela, ela sentia que depois de tanto tempo procurando ela encontrou sua estrela maior, Temperance finalmente estava em casa.

Vendo que eles se entenderam bem Angela saiu de fininho deixando-os a sós e esperou que esse simpático agente conquistasse a simpatia de Brennan, para que assim ela fosse finalmente feliz.

- Oi. – Começou ele. – Sou Seeley Booth.

- Temperance Brennan. – Ela disse com a voz um pouco rouca. Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para ele. Suavemente ele tocou na mão dela e uma corrente percorreu o corpo de ambos deixando-os com o coração a toda a velocidade. Gentilmente, Booth levou os lábios a mão dela e a cumprimentou.

- Prazer. – Ele falou sorrindo. – Então... você deve está querendo saber o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Sim. A Angela nos deixou aqui e nem me falou o que aconteceu.

- Pois bem, eu posso contar. Hoje mais cedo, você estava no parque correndo quando atravessou o sinal, ele ainda estava verde para os pedestres e você estava certa ao atravessar, mas um senhor não teve muita paciência e avançou o sinal se eu não tivesse corrido e lhe empurrado você teria sido atropelada. - Ele disse com pesar no olhar.

- E o que eu estou fazendo no hospital se, aparentemente, estou bem?

- Você bateu a cabeça e perdeu os sentidos. Eu trouxe você para cá e as enfermeiras ligaram para seu contato de emergência, a Ange.

- Posso ver pelo modo que você a está chamando que conversaram muito enquanto eu estava desacordada.

- É... – Ele se calou e seus olhos se encontraram - Temperance. Você acredita em destino? – Perguntou ele, seus olhos tinham um brilho hipnotizador e ela quase se permitiu perder-se nele, quase.

Mas não pode evitar de se arrepiar ao ouvi-lo chama-la pelo nome, ninguém a chamava pelo primeiro nome, eram apenas: Brennan, Bren ou Dr. Brennan. Mas Temperance era raro, e nunca seu nome ficou tão bem na boca de alguém como na dele, nunca pareceu tão certo.

- Não. É ridículo.

- Eu discordo. Você pode achar estranho eu dizer isso, mas... iriamos nos conhecer de qualquer jeito, com esse incidente ou não.

- E como você tem tanta certeza, Booth? – Ela falou e testou o nome dele e gostou, pareceu certo ela o chamar assim.

- Eu vou ser seu parceiro, começarei amanhã no FBI e serei a conexão entre o FBI e o Instituto Jeffersionan. – Ele falou e usou seu sorriso charmoso. – Então... o destino só adiantou o nosso encontro, Temperance. Agora eu preciso ir, te vejo amanhã.

- Não o destino, apenas o acaso. Te vejo amanhã, Booth. – Falou ela e sorriu. Ela o acompanhou com o olhar e o viu partir e se sentiu vazia como se ele fosse aquilo que faltava.

Piscando para clarear seus pensamentos, Temperance não se permitiu afundar ainda mais nesses pensamentos impossíveis de acontecer. Olhou na escrivaninha do lado a procura de água e qual sua surpresa quando encontrou uma pena branquíssima. Sorrindo ela pegou a pena e a cheirou e um suave perfume invadiu suas narinas e ela se sentiu calma e adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto.

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Dois

Cinco meses já tinham se passado desde o incidente no parque. Temperance e Booth se tornaram amigos inseparáveis. Angela e Cam, certo dia, estavam conversando quando um assunto veio a tona:

- Angela, você acha que o Booth consegue amolecer o coração da Dr. Brennan? – Perguntou Cam curiosa.

- Eu acho que ele já amoleceu. – Falou Angela sorrindo. – Ele conseguiu coisas dela em cinco meses que eu em 6 anos não consegui.

- Isso é verdade, mas tem uma coisa que eu acho estranho nele.

- O que? – Perguntou Angela ansiosa pela fofoca.

- Ninguém sabe quem ele era antes de ser agente do FBI, ou o que fazia. – Falou Cam desconfiada.

- Você acha que ele era... sei lá. Um cara do mal?

- Não sei, ele é gente boa e mesmo que alguém viesse dizer que ele não prestasse eu sinto uma paz inexplicável quando ele esta por aqui.

Angela olhou assustada para ela e respirou fundo.

- Você sente isso também?

- Sinto. Por quê? Você também já percebeu?

- Não só eu, mas o Hodgins também.

Elas nada mais disseram e voltaram para seus trabalhos, mas a conversa que tiveram não saia da cabeça delas. O que será que Booth tinha de tão especial para transmitir um sentimento tão puro só em está num lugar?

Após o almoço Cam sentiu uma calma a tomar e soube que Booth estava por perto e suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando escutou o característico grito dele:

- BONESSS, vamos o corpo esta nos esperando.

- Já vou, e pare de me chamar de Bones.

- Por quê? Você é antropóloga, sua especialidade é ossos. Bones é um apelido perfeito para você. – Ele disse e usou seu sorriso charmoso nela, sabendo que isso iria distraí-la.

- Não use esse sorriso charmoso comigo. - Balançando a cabeça e sorrindo ela se dirigiu a saída, eles tinham um assassinato para investigar.

*.*.*.*.*

Ao chegarem a cena do crime Temperance foi olhar o corpo enquanto Booth interrogava o mendigo que tinha achado o corpo.

Após se certificar que o mendigo não tinha visto nada de interessante ele foi até Temperance.

- Então, Bones..

- Mulher, 25 á 30 anos. Já deu a luz, causa da morte desconhecida. - Falou ela. - Temos que levar os restos para o Jeffersionan.

- Bones?

- Sim – Ela perguntou e o encarou.

Booth tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto e encarava um plástico a poucos metros do cadáver.

- O que é aquilo? – Ele perguntou e apontou para o plástico.

- É só apenas um...

E ela não terminou, sua visão capturou outra ossada, mas essa era menor e o que imaginou fez ela se sentir desconfortável. Ao puxar o plástico a ossada de uma criança apareceu. "Droga, detesto trabalho com ossada de criança.", pensou ela. E por um momento ela se viu envolvida em tristeza, o que fazia ela se sentir mal. Mas então ela olhou para Booth e o que viu a assustou, todo o brilho que ele tinha nos olhos tinha sumido, e foi substituído por uma nevoa de tristeza.

- Bones... é uma criança? – Ele perguntou baixinho.

- Sim. É um menino, quase 5 anos. – Ela falou no mesmo tom. – Você está bem, Booth?

- Por que fizeram isso, Bones? – Perguntou ele. - Por que machucar uma criança, um pequeno anjo?

E antes que Temperance pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele foi em direção ao carro. Ela nunca tinha visto ele assim, tão... desolado, triste e perdido, como se aquela criança pertencesse a ele. Tirando as luvas ela instruiu os peritos a recolherem todos os materiais e as ossadas e foi em direção ao carro. Chegando lá ela o encontrou perdido em pensamentos e quieto. Vendo que ele tinha deixado a direção do carro para ela, Temperance deu a volta e voltaram para o Jeffersionan. Durante todo o caminho ele permaneceu em silencio. Parando o carro na porta do laboratório ela se virou para ele.

- Booth, você está bem? – Ela perguntou com cautela.

- Para falar a verdade, não. Eu não consigo entender... é muita crueldade. Como podem matar crianças e depois abandoná-las como se fossem um objeto? – Ele perguntou triste.

- Eu... sinceramente, não sei. É sempre mais difícil trabalha com ossadas de crianças. Eu tento me distanciar, mas mesmo assim toda vez que olho para aqueles ossos tão pequenos é como...

- Se tivessem tirando algo que é seu. – Completou Booth. – Como se aquela criança fosse sua.

- É. Eles tiraram o futuro dela e é nosso trabalho prendê-los e decidirmos o futuro deles. – Ela falou e gentilmente tocou no braço dele. – Vamos pegar eles, Booth.

- Eu sei. – Ele tentou sorriu e colocou a mão por cima da dela.

*.*.*.*.*

Depois que conversaram Booth voltou para o FBI e Temperance para o laboratório. O trabalho estava intenso e todos se esforçavam ao máximo para encontrar os culpados. Durante a investigação descobriram que a mulher era Catherine Duncan e era atendente numa loja do centro da cidade, o garotinho era seu filho, ambos tinham sido assassinados por um golpe forte na base do crânio, no início pensavam que tinha sido o marido, mas ele estava em viagem na hora do crime. Quase três dias depois eles descobriram que o cunhado de Catherine tinha a matado por ciúmes do irmão. O pequeno Jael tinha visto todo o crime e infelizmente não tinha sido poupado. Com todo o caso resolvido Booth falou com Arthur, marido de Catherine e pai de Jael para informar onde seria o enterro que todos queriam ir.

Na manhã de sexta-feira eles se reuniram no enterro e assistiram toda a celebração, aos poucos todos foram embora ficando apenas Arthur, Booth e os squints.

- Você sabia que o nome de seu filho era o nome de um anjo? – Perguntou Booth a Arthur.

- De anjo? Não. Quem o escolheu foi a madrinha dele. – Falou Arthur que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- O significado do nome dele é querubim que guarda a arca da aliança. – Falou Booth. – Você já leu a bíblia? Na bíblia a arca que Noé construiu o salvou e salvou sua família, sem contar todas as espécies de animais, quando o dilúvio findou Deus disse que "Estabeleço uma aliança com vocês". O que ele quis dizer era que a partir daquele dia não haveria mais dilúvio na Terra e os humanos estariam seguros.

- E o que isso significa exatamente? – Perguntou Arthur curioso.

- Durante a investigação não pude deixar de fuçar sua vida, desculpe, era o meu trabalho. Mas eu descobri que estava com problemas antes do Jael nascer, mas assim que ele nasceu suas vidas mudaram, estou certo?

- Sim. – Falou Arthur voltando a chorar. – Depois que nos casamos a situação ficou meio difícil, eu e a Cath brigávamos muito e quando descobrimos que ela estava grávida foi como se uma dádiva tivesse caído sobre nossa casa e esses cinco anos foram os melhores da minha vida.

- Posso imaginar.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com o nome do meu filho?

- Você sabe o significado de aliança? Quer dizer união. No casamento é a união de duas pessoas, numa empresa é a união de sócios. Mas Jael era o guardião da arca da aliança. Ele nasceu para que você e sua esposa ficassem unidos e não quebrassem a aliança de vocês. – Falou Booth e tocou no ombro de Arthur. – Fique tranquilo se eles passaram na sua vida era por um bom motivo. Guarde os momentos bons e saiba que ainda há esperança.

Todos ficaram mudos com as palavras de Booth, nenhum comentário foi dito. Silenciosamente eles saíram do cemitério e deixaram para trás Arthur. Booth olhou uma última vez para trás a tempo de ver Arthur pegando uma pena que tinha caído.

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Três

Ás 12hs de uma quinta-feira Temperance resolveu ligar para Booth, ela estava preocupada com ele. Ele andava um pouco estranho, ela sabia que o último caso o tinha abalado e precisava animá-lo um pouco. Depois do terceiro toque ele atendeu.

- Hey, Bones.

- Hey, Booth. Quer ir almoçar? – Ela perguntou, mas escutou um barulho. – Booth onde você está?

- Na praia.

- O que você esta fazendo ai?

- Pensando.

- Posso saber em quê?

- Na vida. E o quanto nós somos sortudos em estarmos vivos.

- Por que você foi à praia para pensar nisso?

- O oceano me acalma.

- Eu posso me juntar a você? – Perguntou ela, por mais que não quisesse admitir ela estava preocupada com ele e tinha medo que ele fizesse uma besteira.

- É claro que sim, Bones. – Ele falou e sorriu. – Depois podíamos almoçar, estamos de folga hoje.

- Ok. Já estou saindo.

Despedindo-se desligaram os telefones e Temperance saiu. Quase uma hora depois ela estacionou o carro ao lado da SUV de Booth. Tirando os sapatos ela procurou por ele, então o viu sentado num rocha. Ele estava de bermuda e uma camisa regata.

Ela foi se aproximando dele, porém percebeu que ele não a tinha ouvido ainda, foi quando ela viu duas cicatrizes em ambos os ombros dele, não era bonito e era como se ainda se cicatrizassem, sem se conter ela foi aproximando a mão e tocou em uma cicatriz e foi como se tivesse sido sugada por um redemoinho.

_Após o momento de confusão Temperance se vê em um lugar diferente, não era mais a praia e sim um jardim._

_Booth estava sentado num banco, vestia roupas pretas e tinha a face triste._

_- Booth. – Ela chamou, mas ele não a ouviu. _

_Uma mulher passou por ela, quase esbarrando nela, porém fingiu que não viu, mas foi ai que Temperance percebeu que ela não tinha fingido, ela não tinha percebido mesmo, era como se ela não estivesse ali._

_- Seeley, você tem certeza que quer isso? – Perguntou a mulher_

_- Sorath, ele me expulsou. – Falou Booth desolado. – Ele falou que se isso aconteceu é porque me descuidei._

_- Mas você sabia que era proibido. – Falou Sorath. – Todos foram avisados._

_- Mas eu não tive culpa._

_- Em partes sim. Se deixou encantar por uma humana. Você se apaixonou e isso é proibido._

_- Mas é que ela..._

_- Sem mas. Araqiel quer lhe dá outra chance, mas tem uma condição. _

_- E qual seria?_

_- Você nunca mais irá vê-la. Ou protegê-la._

_- Só tenho essa opção?_

_- Sim._

_- Eu fico. Iria passar minha eternidade lamentando, nunca conseguiria me perdoar se eu a abandonasse._

_- Então você escolhe a ela?_

_- Sim. _

_- Ok, tenha uma boa vida, Seeley. - Dizendo isso Sorath saiu deixando Booth sozinho._

Um minuto depois a mão de Temperance estava longe da cicatriz e Booth olhava para ela preocupado.

- O que você viu, Bones?

- Eu não sei. – Ela perguntou e o afastou. Ela estava assustada e não gostava disso. - Eu preciso pensar.

Ela levantou e voltou correndo para o carro.

- BONES. – Booth tentou chamá-la, mas foi em vão.

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Gente quando vocês forem ler esse capítulo escutem essa música: /watch?*v=nypTfL*V3eX4 (Tirem os asteriscos)

* * *

Capítulo quatro

Depois do incidente na praia eles não tocaram mais no assunto e ele sabia que tinha que revelar a ela o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que ela nunca acreditaria.

Quase uma semana depois, num sábado, Booth resolveu ir até o apartamento dela para conversarem, bateu a porta e esperou. Segundos depois foi aberta e uma Temperance Brennan vermelha, despenteada e com ar de cansada abriu a porta.

- Bones? Você está bem?

- Estou, Booth. – Ela falou fanhosa. – Só um pouco resfriada.

- Um pouco? – Ele perguntou incrédulo, entrou no apartamento e colocou a mão na testa dela. – Você está queimando em febre, Bones.

- Eu estou bem.

- Está nada. Vem aqui. – Ele falou e a puxou até o sofá. – Eu cuidarei de você.

E durante todo o dia foi isso que Booth fez. Trocou os panos para abaixar a febre, fez uma sopa e mesmo um pouco inconsciente conseguiu que ela tomasse um banho. Á noite ele continuou com ela, velando o sono dela. E ali ele tomou uma decisão, iria embora, sabia que tinha interferido na vida dela, mas ainda havia tempo de deixá-la. Assim ela seria feliz.

Cuidadosamente ele levantou-se da cama e beijou a testa dela. E antes de sair deixou um recado em cima do laptop dela.

*.*.*.*.*

Na manhã seguinte Temperance acorda bem melhor, olha ao redor a procura de Booth. Sabia que ele tinha passado a noite ali, do jeito que era protetor duvidava que ele fosse embora sem ter a certeza que ela ficaria bem. Saiu do quarto e não encontrou nenhum sinal dele, mas ao virar-se encontrou a nota que ele tinha deixado:

"Hoje eu acordei mais cedo e fiquei te olhando dormir.

Imaginei algum suposto medo para que tão logo pudesse te cobrir.

Tenho cuidado de você todo esse tempo, você esta sobre meu abraço, minha proteção.

Tenho visto você errar, crescer, amar e voar.

Você sabe onde pousar.

Ao acordar já terei partido, ficarei de longe escondido, mas sempre perto, decerto, como se eu fosse humano.

Vivo, vivendo para te cuidar, te proteger, sem você me ver.

Sem saber quem sou.

Se sou anjo ou se sou o seu amor. - Booth"

Quando leu aquelas palavra Temperance não pode segurar as lágrimas, ele não podia abandoná-la. Então imagens dos últimos seis meses apareceram na mente dela. Ela se viu sufocada com as lembranças e por mais irracional que fosse ela acreditou, acreditou que existiam anjos e uma força superior que ela não sabia explicar.

Toda a proteção que ele tinha com ela, os cuidados, os sorrisos que ele tirava dela tentando deixá-la feliz. Então ela lembrou do dia da praia, do que tinha presenciado no jardim.

- As marcas... – Ela sussurrou – A pena.

Voltando para o quarto ela procurou por dentro dos livros e encontrou. A pena que ela tinha visto na mesinha de cabeceira do hospital. Booth tinha acabado de sair quando ela encontrou a pena. Trocando de roupa o mais rápido que podia ela saiu correndo do apartamento e foi pegar o carro. Tinha que chegar na praia o quanto antes.

_Continua..._


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Cinco

Trinta e cinco minutos e algumas leis de trânsitos quebradas depois... Temperance chegou na praia e o encontrou no mesmo lugar sobre uma rocha, mas diferente do outro dia ali estava frio.

Dessa vez ela fez um pouco mais de barulho para ele perceber que ela estava ali.

- Booth. – Ela chamou suavemente.

- Sim?

- Posso me sentar?

Ele apenas afirmou. Sentando-se ela permaneceu calada por um tempo. Respirando profundamente ela criou coragem e falou:

- Eu sei o que você é Booth.

- E você acredita nisso?- Depois de lembrar de tudo que passamos foi impossível não acreditar. – Ela disse e o encarou. – E depois que eu toquei nas suas... nas suas cicatrizes eu vi algumas coisas.

- O que viu?

- Você conversando com uma mulher. Quem era?

- Era Sorath, o espírito do sol. – Ele falou. – Ela veio me dizer que Araqiel me queria de volta se eu deixasse você aqui.

- E por que você não aceitou a proposta?

- Você ficaria sem proteção, eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Mesmo me arriscando eu tinha que ficar.

- Mas você ainda está em risco? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

- Sim, mas tudo o que passamos valeu a pena.

- Você vai embora, vai me abandonar?

- Não, Temperance.. – Ele falou o nome dela de modo tão fácil e simples que ela se arrepiou. – Eu vou continuar te protegendo, mas você tem que ser feliz.

- Mas eu sou feliz... com você.

- Eu sei, mas você só me vê como amigo.

- Quando Sorath falou aquilo, sobre você se deslumbrar. Era verdade?

Booth teve que sorri com a pergunta dela. Ele era tão ingênua às vezes.

- Temperance, eu me apaixonei por você desde que nasceu. Eu sou seu protetor desde o momento que a Christine ficou grávida, durante toda sua vida eu estive presente. Mesmo que invisível aos seus olhos. Quando você ganhou seu primeiro doutorado eu não pude mais ficar lá, meu coração tinha sido conquistado por você. Minhas penas começaram a cair a cada vez que minha decisão se tornava completa. Então eu desci e fiquei esse tempo oculto aprendendo os costumes humanos e me preparando para me aproximar de você.

- E você desistiu da eternidade por mim? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

- Eu troco a eternidade por você, Temperance, o paraíso é está ao seu lado.

E antes que mais alguma coisa fosse dita, Temperance o beijou. Um beijo simples, puro, com amor. E a energia em volta mudou, o mar se agitou e o céu se abriu revelando o sol. Quando ambos se separaram em busca de ar, Temperance tinha um sorriso no rosto.

-Acho que Sorath nos deu a sua benção.

Booth gargalhou de felicidade. E a beijou suavemente.

- É acho que sim. – Falou ele.

Temperance tocou nas costas dele e ficou surpresa quando não encontrou as cicatrizes.

- Booth suas cicat...

- Se foram. Eu sei.

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Você me aceitou como humano ao me beijar. E eu acabei de descobrir que você também é um anjo.

- Você está brincando, não é?

- Não. Sabe o significado do seu nome?

- Não. – Ela falou sorrindo e sentou na frente dele de modo que Booth a envolvem em seus braços.

- Temperance quer dizer temperança que é o anjo do elixir da vida. – Ele falou sorrindo também. – Você sabe o que é elixir não é?

- Claro que sei, é uma bebida milagrosa. – Falou ela convencida. – Quer dizer que eu sou um balsamo da vida?

- Isso mesmo.

- E seu nome?

- Luz. Meu nome quer dizer luz.

- Formamos um belo componente. – Ela disse e virou-se nos braços dele. - Você me conhece desde... sempre. Eu só o conheço a seis meses, mas quando você falou que estava sempre comigo eu acreditei, por que sempre senti uma presença que eu nunca pude explicar. – Ela tomou folego e o encarou. Olho a olho, azuis com castanhos quase se fundindo – É cedo dizer, mas eu te amo, Booth.

O mais belo dos sorrisos se formou no rosto de Booth e ele a beijou apaixonadamente. E ao abraçá-la trazendo todo o corpo dela para junto do seu ele sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Também te amo, Temperance. E sempre estarei aqui para te proteger e te fazer feliz.

E essa promessa Booth fez questão de cumprir ao longo dos anos. Após terem três filhos e dois cachorros que não o deixava em paz ele soube que tinha acertado em viver seu paraíso na terra.

THE END


End file.
